spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Cases
Cold Cases is the 10th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Tom Kenny. This is the 2nd clip episode. This episode talks about the events that have been happening in this season. This episode only inculdes SpongeBob, The General, Mr. Kinsey, Daniel & Alex Kyreck. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants / General SpongeBob (also archive footage) *Chanel SquarePants (credit only) *Pearl Krabs (archive footage) *Major General George Hammond (also archive footage) *Dr. Daniel Jackson / Col. Daniel Jackson (also archive footage) *Teal'c (archive footage) *Pres. Robert Kinsey (debut) *Mr. X (archive footage) *Alex Kyreck (also archive footage) *Dr. Walter Bishop (archive footage) *Daryl Dixon / Murduk (archive footage) *Patrick Star (archive footage) *The Borg (archive footage) *The Borg Queen (archive footage) *MacGyver (archive footage) *Fox Mulder / Alternate Fox Mulder (archive footage) *Timmy SquarePants (archive footage) Story Last Time on the End of My Soul... SpongeBob, Daniel, Chanel, Walter, Pearl & The General were back at the SGC Command Center. Daniel: So good to be back here again. General: Yeah, guys. SpongeBob: Yes General? General: I have a briefing with the president, now, SpongeBob, your coming with me. Daniel, your coming too, The rest of you are staying. Chanel: Allright. General: SpongeBob & Daniel, let's go. SpongeBob & Daniel: Ok. So they both lefted. And now the conclusion... SpongeBob, Daniel & The General were riding the helicopter. Daniel: Guys, we are here. General: Good. They have landed. Robert Kinsey: Hello General, SpongeBob & Daniel. General: Hello. SpongeBob: What is this briefing about again? General: About what happened in the past events of this year. SpongeBob: Ok. 1 hour later.... SpongeBob, Daniel, General & Robert Kinsey both sat down. Robert Kinsey: Ok, you both are in the SGC Command Center. SpongeBob: That's correct. Robert Kinsey: You guys were hiding in the tent until the General came. FLASHBACK TO 3X01 Walter: Ok, now guys, i want you all to meet your new boss. Major General George Hammond. General: Hello guys, I am George Hammond, and what is all of your names? SpongeBob: My name Is SpongeBob. Fox: My name is Fox Mulder. Timmy: My name is Timmy. Pearl: My name is Pearl. General: Nice to meet you all. All of us are going to the SGC Command Center. Were you will be safe. Timmy: Cool. :) So they left the shelter. BACK AT THE MEETING SpongeBob: So all of us went to the SGC Command Center. Robert Kinsey: And what did you all did? General: I introduced Teal'c & Daniel to SpongeBob, Walter, Fox & Pearl. FLASHBACK TO 3X02 General: Guys, we have new surivours. Teal'c: Indeed. :) General: Tell them your names. SpongeBob: My name is SpongeBob. Fox: My name is Fox Mulder. Pearl: My name is Pearl Krabs. Timmy: My name is Timmy SquarePants. Walter: My name is Dr. Walter Bishop. So they told them their names. Timmy: What's your names? Teal'c: I'm Teal'c and i'm a good jaffa. Dr. Daniel Jackson: I am Daniel Jackson. General: Ok, that's enough. Surivours, our first team briefing will be in 4 hours. SpongeBob: yes sir! BACK AT THE MEETING Robert Kinsey: The General gave you, Fox, Timmy & Pearl a mission. SpongeBob: Yes, we were going to The Borg Ship to destroy it, and then we got captured. Daniel: Correct. FLASHBACK TO 3X03 SpongeBob, Fox, Timmy & Pearl were on the borg ship. Fox: Never seen this before. Timmy: I know. Then, The Borg Queen & Patrick Star came out of no were. The Borg Queen: Freeze! SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't remember you. SpongeBob: WHAT?! The Borg Queen: Bow down to your new Borg Master. Alex Kyreck Alex Kyreck: We are the borg, resistance is futile. Fox: Oh crap. Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. SpongeBob: *sobbing* WHY? BACK AT THE MEETING Robert Kinsey: After that, you came back to the Stargate. SpongeBob: Yeah, thanks to the general. General: Thank you. Robert Kinsey: That's enough you f**! FLASHBACK TO 3X03 (again). The 3 arrived safely back to the SGC Command Center. General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Mulder, he's dead. :( General: I know SpongeBob. Teal'c & Daniel Jackson arrived. Teal'c: Welcome back. Where's Fox Mulder? Timmy: He got killed by a staff weapon on the borg ship. Daniel Jackson: Holy s***. Since when they have staff weapons on a borg ship? General: Good question. SG-11, Team briefing will be in 5 hours. TImmy: Yes sir. Dr. Walter Bishop arrived. Walter: Hey guys, Where's Fox Mulder? SpongeBob: Got killed by Alex Kyreck - The New Borg Master. Walter: Wait? He's dead? Rats! Pearl: Tell me about it. Walter: Ok. See you guys soon. Then, as SpongeBob & Pearl went to the medics. Timmy had a Gou'ald parsaite in him. Timmy: I am now a Gou'ald. Mwhahahahahaha. BACK AT THE MEETING Robert Kinsey: After the mission briefing, what happened to Timmy? SpongeBob: He turned into a Gou'ald. Daniel: Yep. FLASHBACK TO 3X04 Hammond: Ok guys, the briefing is over. Then Timmy (Heru'ur) starts a meltdown. Heru'ur: NO IS IT NOT YOU STUPID MORON! Hammond: Hey who are you, what happened to Timmy! Heru'ur: Timmy is a disgrace to the world, Release me now or i will destroy you. SpongeBob: Calm down! Then the guards decided to take Timmy (Heru'ur) away. Walter: What was that about? SpongeBob: I have no clue Waiter. Pearl: I agree. BACK AT THE MEETING SpongeBob: The guards took Timmy away to the holding room. Robert Kinsey: Until he escaped? General: That's correct. FLASHBACK TO 3X05 The Guards were taking Timmy (Heru'ur) to the holding room. Heru'ur: Release me now or i will destroy you all! The Guards: Yeah right. Heru'ur: I wanna get out of this place. Then, all of a suddlen, out of no where, Daryl Dixon (Marduk) was standing near Timmy (Heru'ur) Marduk: So Heru'ur? You want to get out of here? Heru'ur: Yeah. Marduk: I'll open the window, here you go. Heru'ur: Oh thank you! Timmy was running from the guards until he saw Alex Kyreck. Timmy: Alex? Alex Kyreck: Listen Timmy, Escape from the SGC Command Center. Timmy: I did. Then the guards, Teal'c & The General came, along with SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. General: Freeze! Timmy changes into Heru'ur. Heru'ur: You can't stop me. SpongeBob: Don't do this Timmy! Heru'ur: I will you pathetic loser. Then Teal'c got a staff weapon. Teal'c: I am sorry Timmy, but i have to kill you. Timmy: NOOOOOO!!!! Teal'c shot Timmy. SpongeBob: Noooo!!!!! SpongeBob looks at Timmy's Body. Timmy: SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. I hope you all have a great life. I'll see you guys in heaven. uhhh.... Pearl: He's dead. BACK AT THE MEETING Robert Kinsey: Hours later, you, Teal'c & Pearl were transfered to the Alternate Reality by using a mirror? SpongeBob: That's correct. We were there for hours. FLASHBACK TO 3X06 The General, SpongeBob, Chanel, Pearl & Teal'c were having a mission briefing. General: This device is used to go to other universes. Teal'c: That's correct General Hammond. General: Would you like to deminstrate? Teal'c: Indeed. This device is called "The Alternate Reality Mirror" It is being used by others to go to alternate universe. So let me go through the mirror. SpongeBob: Teal'c, no! General: Oh shit, Teal'c! Pearl: I'll get him. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were pulling each other until they were transported to a alternate reality. BACK AT THE MEETING SpongeBob: And then, we were at the holding room, until a alternate reality version of Daniel decided us to let out us. FLASHBACK TO 3X06 (again) MacGyver was talking to Alternate Fox Mulder on the intercom. MacGyver: Look, we need to destroy the borg no matter what. Alternate Fox Mulder: Ok, we will do that, Fox out. Then General SpongeBob came in. Alternate Fox Mulder: What is it General? General SpongeBob: We have some 3 people who want to help us. Col. Daniel Jackson: They say that they want to help us fight the borg invasion. General SpongeBob: Ok. Teal'c: Mulder? Mulder: We busy right now, i heard you guys like to help us. SpongeBob: Ok, this is starting to get spooky, a few weeks ago, you, me, Timmy & Pearl went to The Borg Ship and you were killed. Mulder: Really? Teal'c: Indeed. Mulder: Do you know about the Borg? SpongeBob: Yes, The Borgs are a pseudo-species of cybernetic beings, or cyborgs. Mulder: Alright let's move it. Then the Borgs decided to bust the door. Alternate Patrick Star: We are the borg. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were running back to the mirror. Pearl: SpongeBob touch the mirror! He did, and now the 3 are now back. BACK AT THE MEETING Robert Kinsey: And 4 hours later, you guys had a briefing with the General. SpongeBob: Yeah. FLASHBACK TO 3X07 The General had another briefing, but it's not a mission. The General: Guys, we have recived a new recording from somebody. Dr. Daniel Jackson: I wonder who will it be? The General: Here's the recording. It was Mr. X's voice. Mr. X: SpongeBob & Dr. Daniel Jackson and the rest of you bastards, we are the borg, we will destroy you in 48 hours from now, you can't escape from the borg. Resistance is futile, you will be destroyed. *end of recording* SpongeBob: WTF? I thought that bitch died. General: Well, some people are coming back to life as Borgs. BACK AT THE MEETING General: Then, Teal'c decided to capture Walter & Pearl. We found the location. FLASHBACK TO 3X08 The General found the location of Pearl & Walter. General: Guys, i've found the location of Pearl & Walter. SpongeBob: Where are they? General: There at the Borg Factory. Dr. Daniel Jackson: We must get there. Then, out of nowhere, Teal'c appears. Teal'c: Don't move! Daniel has the shotgun. Daniel: You are terminated motherf***er! Teal'c: I WORSHIP THE BORG SHADOW! Daniel shoots him. General: Well done. Daniel: Thanks. SpongeBob: We must get to the borg factory! General: Good idea, let's go. BACK AT THE MEETING Robert Kinsey: Then, you guys saved Pearl & Walter. SpongeBob: Yep. Robert Kinsey: Ok guys, thank you. General: Your welcome. Daniel: Let's get out of here. So SpongeBob, Daniel & The General lefted. Robert Kinsey: Well, another day another dollar. Then, Alex Kyreck came. Alex Kyreck: Don't move. Robert Kinsey: Who are you? Alex Kyreck: I am Alex and i will shoot you. Alex shoots him. Alex: Now, i will go back to find the Cigarette Smoking Man. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! To Be Continued... Category:Episodes